When An Unstoppable Force Meets An Immovable Object
by Artimus Knyght
Summary: An origin story about Aria and Tevos, the highs and the lows, the sweet bits and the angsty bits. Rated for language. Please enjoy and review.
1. Aria T'Nala

So I hope you enjoy my story. Credit for Tevos' first name goes to Rae D. Magdon, while I think the idea of Aleena being Aria's sister goes to Elizabeth Carter. Anyway, I do not own Mass Effect or any of the characters.

* * *

**Aria T'Nala**

Aria T'Nala first met Thea Tevos on her first day of school. Ten years old and even then no one fucked with her, but when she met Thea, she met an equal. While she was the brawn, Thea was the brain, and together they ruled the school. No one messed with them, nor Aria's sisters, Armala and Aleena, when they arrived in successive years. They kept the bullies in line and so the teachers occasionally looked the other way to Aria's methods of control. No one could understand why Aria was so violent when her sire was a Hanar, but it all became clear when they found out that her grandsire was a Krogan.

Though they sometimes had no choice but to call her mother to the school. Of course, all Aethyta ever did about it was laugh and congratulate her eldest daughter.

For twenty years the two of them were best friends and the most popular Asari at school, and when they turned thirty Thea left for the Attena Acadamy to study Politics while Aria became an acolyte of her grandmother along with her sisters. Aria visited Thea and took her out for drinks a lot, and more than a few times they ended up in bed together, though they always blamed the drink.

Then they hit forty and it was time for them to leave and explore the Galaxy. Thea became an intern to the Asari Ambassador on the Citadel and Aria, wanting to be close to her best friend, became a dancer in a bar on one of the wards. The next year she received word from her mother that Armala had gone to Illium and joined Eclipse. Well at least she wasn't shaking her ass in some sleazy bar they had joked. A year later her mother had called again to let her know that Aleena was going to continue as an acolyte.

The next six decades that passed were rather uneventful. Aria got up in the morning, spent the day dancing and went home. Some nights she would spend alone, others she would spend with Thea. She sometimes wished for a better job, or that she was out in the Galaxy, but there was plenty of time for that.

She was one hundred and three on that dreadful day. She had felt something was wrong when she woke up, but shrugged it off. When her mother called she was on break. She was shocked because tears were streaming from her eyes and her mother never cried. Pretty soon the tears were falling from her own eyes. Her sister, Armala, was dead. Killed by a small time rival merc group. She was dead and she wasn't coming back. Aria didn't listen to the rest of what her mother said, she just ended the call and ran home.

Thea had turned up that night; had found her curled up in bed bawling her eyes out; had comforted her, even as her own tears fell as Aria told her what had happened. Aria had cried herself to sleep in Thea's comforting embrace.

The next morning Aria had awoken with a new purpose. She didn't want to spend the rest of her life dancing. Her sister had been living life, even if she hadn't been particularly high up in the Eclipse. Aria couldn't join Eclipse like Armala had; she didn't take commands … well. Freelance on the other hand, now that she could do. Of course her ultimate goal was to one day control all mercs out there, so as to stop what happened from happening again, whether to her or anyone else. The sooner she got started the better. Her first assignment, wipe out the bastards who had killed her sister.

So she packed, as quietly as she could, and booked herself a ticket to Illium. She returned to her bedroom once more and looked at Thea. She carefully bent over and kissed her on the forehead, whispering an apology before leaving her apartment. As she made her way to the docks a mask settled over her face as she schooled her features. She knew that to do what she needed to do she needed to become the ultimate bitch, but this she swore, to herself, to her mother, to her sisters, to Thea, she would never hurt an innocent.

* * *

So tell me what you think ... please.


	2. Thea Tevos

Hi all, sorry it's been a while, but heres chapter 2. I've had some people asking if I knew that Aria was Aleena, and the answer is no. I have since looked up the conversation, that I always seem to miss in the game, online and agree that there is a good chance that thay are the same person, I also didn't know that she was supposed to be a thousand, however I have already started writing this and my idea was to show a softer side to Aria through her sisters in a way, how she acts and talks about them. Consider this Canon with a bit of Fanon on the side, if you will.

By the way, I do not own Mass Effect, and now, on with the show.

Thea Tevos

Thea sat in her relatively new office and looked out of the wall window over the Presidium. The sight was beautiful, calm, peaceful and, sometimes, irritating. All the people on the citadel, living their lives, couples strolling hand in hand by the lake, and all Thea could think of was that they didn't know how lucky they were.

She had been young when she first developed a crush on her best friend and she had told herself that it would go away, but it didn't. The older they got, the more her feelings grew. They spent all their time together, occasionally they got drunk and slept together, and, eventually, Thea woke up one morning and realised that she was in love with her best friend. Alas, said morning she woke up alone when the night before she had been comforting said friend.

It had been around a hundred years since she had awoken alone in Aria's apartment; no note, no message, no explanation. She had just disappeared and Thea had not received any word about or from her since, and every time she thought about it, her chest clenched and she felt a sharp pain in her heart.

She was disturbed from her thoughts by a beeping on her Omni-tool. Checking the caller, she didn't recognise the ID, but something told her to answer the call. A full sized image of a familiar Asari flickered to life before her. She had changed, there was a coldness about her, a haunted look in her eyes and she had facial markings now, but it was her, no doubt about that.

"Aria, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Aria lifted one brow in askance of the greeting, but received only a cold look in return.

"Okay," she sighed, "I guess I deserved that."

"Oh you deserve more than that Aria T'Nala," Thea seethed, "A century. I haven't heard a word from you in a century."

"I'm sorry okay," Aria crossed her arms and looked down, "There were things I needed to do. There are still things I need to do."

"Yes, about that," Thea typed some commands into her terminal, "About seven decades ago a group of Turians turned up dead. All of them had been members of a small merc group called the Green Stars and all of them had been involved in a strike against Eclipse roughly a hundred years ago; a strike which killed several prominent and long serving members." Thea looked up from the Terminal and into Aria's eyes, "I take it that was you?" Aria shifted under her gaze.

"They killed her Thea, I couldn't just let them get away with it," she squared her shoulders, "Nobody fucks with me or mine. You know that." Thea sighed.

"Yes I know Aria, and just to clarify, I wanted them dead too," Aria gave her a small smile, "so where are you calling from? My information says you're heading for Omega."

"You spying on me Thea?" she asked, a smirk spreading across her face while Thea simply shrugged, "I arrived on Omega a couple of days ago. I tell you Thea, this place is chaos. Nothing but anarchy. I've got myself a small apartment, a job dancing in Afterlife and a goal. One day I'm gonna rule this place and all the Merc groups out there. I shall bring order to this chaos."

"Yes, well," Thea rolled her eyes, "do try not to use those resources once you have them to start a war with council space."

"Ah yes, how is the life of an Ambassador?" A grin now upon Aria's face; she had certainly missed her friend.

"Incredibly dull," Thea leaned back in her chair and sighed, "All the other politicians seem to want to do is talk; and all they seem to care about is how much power they can grab for themselves. I'm doing my best to help, but I'm still only a maiden, not many here take me seriously." Aria coughed nervously.

"Yeah, about helping people," she looked down, this was clearly hard for her, "I heard about what you did … for Aleena … and I just wanted to say … thanks."

"Well when someone you think of as your own sister turns up on your doorstep in the middle of the night beaten and bloody from some two week battle with a Krogan merc on a space station," she paused to take a breath, "you don't turn them away."

"How's she doing?" Aria asked.

"Fine," Thea sipped from her glass of water, "She healed up alright and was on her way in no time … She's just like you, you know. As soon as she heard you'd run off to become a merc she ran off too. She told me that she choose that space station so that innocent people wouldn't be hurt. She's disappeared for now; she believes she should be able to resurface in several decades."

"Listen I've got to go," Aria looked at her Omni-tool, "My shift starts in an hour and I have to get ready. Thanks again Thea, for everything." With that said Aria ended the call and Thea was once more left alone with her thoughts. Her chat with Aria, no matter how small, had stirred up old feeling that she had thought were long buried. She knew then that what she realised one hundred years before was true. She was hopelessly and completely in love with Aria and that was never going to change.

* * *

Soooo ... Tell me what you think.


	3. Aria T'loak

**A/N:** I am so sorry this took so long, I started this chapter ages ago, but stopped when I hit a bit of a wall, damn writers block, I only just got back to it recently.

So this chapter has jumped about a hundred years so they're around three hundred in this chapter.

You know, I find it interesting how many people on Fanfiction write Tevos as a Matriarch.

I'm not sure if thats personal preference or if they think she's actually a Matriarch.

Me, I think she's a Matron. This is actually because of the first game. When telling Shepard about Benezia, Tevos explains what a Matriarch is to them.

She says and I quote '_**They**_ serve as guides and mentors to my people'. She says they, not we.

Anyway, onto the next chapter.

Aria T'Loak

Aria took a deep breath and straightened her new corset and leather jacket. She had just arrived on the Citadel from Omega, the gigantic space station out in the terminus systems, where she was now the Pirate Queen. Since she kept her business to the terminus systems she wasn't actually considered a criminal in council space, she hadn't technically broken any council laws. She was here to visit the new Asari councillor, Thea Tevos, her best and oldest friend and the person Aria secretly loved, not that Aria would ever admit that to anyone.

When she was sure she had herself under control she knocked on the door and waited, and waited, and waited. She rapped on the door again, louder and faster than before and was rewarded with a grumbling. When Thea finally opened the door wearing only a shear nightgown and a silk robe Aria gulped, maybe she should have waited until the morning to visit, rather than late at night.

"Aria," Thea yawned while rubbing sleep out of her eye, "To what do I owe the pleasure?" She didn't sound too surprised that it was Aria that had disturbed her sleep, her contacts had probably told her that Aria was on the way to the Citadel.

"I thought I'd pop over, say hi, share a bottle of this expensive Ardat-Yakshi wine I happened to acquire recently," Aria smirk as she shook the bottle in her hand a little. Despite her best efforts a small smile appeared on Thea's lips as well.

"Well in that case, do come in," Thea turned and sauntered back in to her expensive apartment. Aria felt heat pool in her belly as she watched Thea's hips sway back and forth. She shook her head to clear it and followed her friend, so focused on Thea that she barely heard the door swish closed behind her.

"You crack open the bottle, I'll get the glasses," Thea threw over her shoulder as she disappeared into the kitchen briefly. Aria opened the bottle just as Thea came back with a couple of wine glasses. Aria poured a generous amount into both glasses and placed the bottle down on the coffee table. She took the wine glass Thea offered her and they clinked their glasses together before taking a sip and sitting down on Thea's comfy sofa.

They spent hours talking and catching up. They finished the wine and started on some of Thea's Serrice Ice Brandy. They talked about Thea becoming the Councillor and about Aria becoming the Queen of Omega and changing her name. They talked about Aria's mother and sister and Thea's mother, aunt and cousins. Pretty soon Aria was lying on top of Thea, pinning her with her lips, running her hands all over her body and leaving a trail of fire as she did. Thea had missed being with Aria, it had been around two centuries since they last Joined after all.

"I can't do this again," breathed Thea, pulling away from Aria's lips, "I don't want to do this just to wake up in the morning and blame the alcohol like we used to."

"So you don't want to Join with me again," Aria frowned, her heart falling at Thea's admission.

"I'm saying I don't want to blame it on the alcohol anymore," Thea lunged forward and once again captured Aria's lips with her own.

* * *

Aria woke up the next morning to a warm body practically draped over her own and a hand tracing lightly over her chest.

"Morning," she heard Thea murmur.

"Did you mean what you said last night?" She asked nervously, disliking the feeling of venerability, "That you didn't want to blame the booze anymore?" She felt Thea take a deep breath before lifting her head to look Aria in the eye, a mixture of determination and fear in her eyes.

"Yes," Aria smiled and leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. Thea sighed into the kiss before pulling away.

"How long do we have?" Thea asked.

"The ship leaves for Omega tonight," Aria answered as she pulled Thea into a hug and kissed her forehead.

"Then we'd better make the most of the time we have left," Thea pulled her into a deep kiss and they Embraced Eternity.

* * *

So I hope it was worth the wait (she thinks in vain) Hopefully the next chapter will be along sooner than this one was.


End file.
